


[Podfic of] Press

by knight_tracer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Press and Tabloids, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So thanks to this interview, everyone thinks we’re dating,” Sam says, her voice flat. She looks up from the front page of the New York Post. The cover is a paparazzi photo of her and Steve out at the Indian restaurant last night, sitting together cozily at their table with the headline “America’s Heroes...America’s New Power Couple?”</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>Tony glances over her shoulder as he walks past the couch, and says, scoffing, “That headline’s awful. They should’ve at least been able to make a pun out of Falcon.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Press

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Press](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076219) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



Podfic Length: 32:28  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Press.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Press.m4b)


End file.
